New Year Love
by DarkNightLullaby
Summary: New Year approaches and a few still need to find their perfect kiss.
1. FIREWORK

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing but the ideas!

This is an AU in which no one is evil and Icy, Stormy, Darcy and the others are simply... normal.

Happy new year! I hope 2018 is going to be great for you! ;)

_ _ _ _ _ _

Song: I Dare You by Bea Miller

 **FIREWORK**

Musa stood outside and watched her friends talk. Bloom leaned against Sky and Tecna discussed with Timmy about computer programms.

A smile appeared on the fairies face.

She loved her friends...

But then her smile slowly faded when she saw Riven with his new love. He had broken up with her two month ago and since two weeks he and Heliana were officially together.

Musa was over the boy, really, but it hurt to see him having found someone else so easily while she herself was even struggling to keep her friends.

Only Flora seemed to be closer to her than ever. Bloom even switched rooms with her so Flora and Musa now slept in one room.

"A new year begins in less than one hour and here you sit and seem like you want to cry."a voice suddenly caught Musa's attention and she looked up.

"So... What makes you this sad?" the redhead in front of her asked.

"It is none of your business Ogron!"

"Oh, sweetheart, but I am the only one who'll listen."

"That's not true. Flora always listens."

"Yeah but I saw her walking to the pond near by."

"I know. She doesn't like crowds and she had a fight with Bloom and Stella this morning."

Ogron's lips formed an 'o' and he looked guilty.

Musa looked at him stunned. The playboy of Alfea and the Red Forntain school felt guilty about misinterpreting a girl?

"What are you doing here anyways? I thought you'd try to get Stormy or Darcy to join you for the new year kiss."

He looked at her shocked.

"I have a bit more dignity than that!"

Musa giggled.

Ogron smiled slightly.

"So and why were you sad now?"

"I feel them slipping..."

"Slipping?"

Musa sighed and looked over to her friends.

"At our first year at school Tecna and I were best friends and now we can hardly talk... We all grew out of our small 》club《. Just Flora seems to stay just were she always was... right at my side."

"I can sense a 》but《 coming..."

Musa laughed hallowly.

"I think I am not good enough... She was always there, always, and I never as much as noticed her. I don't think she feels appreciated and I am afraid that she'll just turn away if I don't figure out a way to fix what I broke."

Ogron looked at her for a long time.

"I don't think that you are right. Flora is a kind of person that is very rare. She is empathic and she can see when she has to turn away. And even if she turns away she still is the nicest person to you.

But the rare thing is that she can also see into your heart and soul. She can see your struggles, your regrets and most importantly she can see and understand your true intentions."

Ogron looked at Musa who stared at him stunned.

"How do you know?"

"She confronted me when I arrived here."

"Confronted you?"

"Yep..."

"Why?"

Ogron blushed slightly.

"Because of something I have to do today."

"What would be what?"

"Find the girl that deserves the midnight kiss."

Musa raised an eyebrow.

"And did you find a fitting girl?"

"I found her even before I arrived."

"Really and who is it?"

Before Ogron could answer someone pulled Musa to a small stage a few meters away.

"Tecna what are you doing?"

"Saving the world from Stella's voice! Someone has to sing for the last minutes until the countdown starts."

"And why do I have to?"

"You are the best singer here with Flora and she is gone."

"Bloom and Layla are good too."

"Yep but they both were taken away by Sky and Nabu."

Musa gave in.

"Okay I sing but I get to choose the song!"

"Of course!"

Tecna smiled and Musa slowly walked up to the microphone on the stage. Quickly everyone looked at her and waited for her to start.

"I can remember a time when I was so afraid

When even my shadow wouldn't follow me

So I, I, I'm picking up my sword

To shatter all the pieces that I was before

'Cause I, I, I'm worth fighting for

For, for, for."

Musa's voice was addictive and everyone immediately felt drawn to her.

Ogron smiled at her still at the place where she had stood before.

"So put me in a cage

Lock me in a room

Throw away the key

I dare you

I'll break down the walls

A higher wrecking ball

And I won't let you tear me down, no, oh, oh

Throw away the key

I dare you, oh, oh

And I won't let you tear me down, no."

And she really won't let anyone, Ogron thought and asked himself if she would love him.

"I had an opinion, but I never spoke my mind

And I wouldn't argue, even when I knew I was right

But I'm not that girl anymore

Yeah, I lost the battle but I won the war

'Cause I, I, I'm worth fighting for

For, for, for

So put me in a cage

Lock me in a room

Throw away the key

I dare you

I'll break down the walls

A higher wrecking ball

And I won't let you tear me down, no, oh, oh

Throw away the key

I dare you, oh, oh

And I won't let you tear me down, no

I just kept on running, running, running

Trying to find out who I was

I would go the distance but it wasn't far enough

But now I'm standing straight and know exactly who I am

Yeah, yeah

I can remember a time when I was so afraid

Put me in a cage

Lock me in a room

Throw away the key

I dare you

I'll break down the walls

A higher wrecking ball

And I won't let you tear me down, no, oh, oh

Throw away the key

I dare you, oh, oh

And I won't let you tear me down, no!"

The song ended and so did Ogron's self control. Well, not immediately but when Musa came back to him and the countdown ended and the fire work started he simply kissed her.

And she let him.


	2. LET ME TAKE YOUR PAIN

**LET ME TAKE YOUR PAIN**

Mirta sat on the top of some stairs and stared blankly ahead. She hated them! She hated them so much but still...

"What did I do wrong! I never asked for my time at the Cloud Tower..."the readhaired girl sobbed quietly and looked at the stars.

"There I was too nice and too understanding. Here I am not nice enough and to selfish... That's not fair I am trying so hard and all I want is someone who says:

》You're good. You are worth the love I give《

Flora cares but who am I to steal her time! She needs to think of herself and not of me and still... I want her to care."

Again a sob escaped her throat.

"I don't want to go on like that..."

"But stopping won't change your feelings or the feelings others have."a gentle voice answered her.

Mirta's head spun around and she looked straight at her teacher.

"Professor Palladium! I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

She quickly whipped away her tears.

Palladium's smile softened and he sat down next to her.

"So, you are troubled I heard as much but why do you want to stop trying? It's like showing them that they are right, isn't it?"

"Maybe but I never said they are wrong. I am weak it was demonstrated to me enough."

The girl's voice was bitter and sad. Palladium sighed.

"Mirta is it possible that you are starting to _believe_ what they say?"

"It is true I am not one to lie."

"Mirta... You are not weak. Actually you are stronger than many of the girls in your class."

"But I fail while they get it right immediately!"

Palladium smiled at her.

"That is not strong that is skilled and many of you mistake that. Flora was just like that when I was her teacher."

Mirta looked confused. The strong and independent fairy had been like her?

"The others were naturals I give them that but she was strong like you. You two never gave up, you try until you get it and only then you are content.

The others have skills, good ones at that, but if they don't manage something they say 》Well, I'll just do something else《 but you try and try and even if you start to get frustrated you keep trying.

 _That_ , Mirta, is strength."

A small smile appeared on the girl's lips but it quickly disappeared again.

"But I am not brave enough to use that strength. I have never been brave."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I always ran away when danger came I never stood up and fought like Bloom, Layla and Stella. I will never trust myself like Musa and Tecna do. I will never be synch with my powers like Flora is! I am simply not good enough!"

Her voice had got louder and tears streamed down her cheeks again.

Warm arms wrapped around her shaking body and pressed her against a solid chest.

Palladiums scent calmed her and she quietly cried at his chest as if hanging on for dear life.

"You are brave in your own way Mirta. There is no way to compare you to the others because you are _you_. You stood up for Bloom and endured the consequences silently. Even after you became human again you never complained about it.

Remember last week when this plant from me got two students?"

A nod was the answer he received.

"You yelled at the plant without fear and again didn't complain when it took you instead of the girls. Courage is not the absence of fear it is the way you live with it and you are scared but everyone is at times."

"Even you?"

"Yes, often. Last week I was terrified."

"Why?"

"Because I saw someone I deeply care for hang upside-down in the air 6 meters over the ground."

Mirta looked confused. Was he taking about the two girls? They had not hung upside-down only she... had. _Oh_!

"Me?"

"Yes, you. And that is the next thing I wanted to talk to you about. There are people that care and I bet if you ask Flora she'd tell you that you are not stealing her time. And if you need someone to tell you that you are good the way you are I will gladly fulfil that role.

Mirta you are worth the love I give you and the love others give you. The only thing you don't deserve is the hate and the reluctance from others."

Palladium's brown eyes stared into Mirta's grey ones.

"Why do you care...?"

"Because I love you with all my heart and I don't want to see you suffering further."

Mirta stared at her teacher. The man she had liked from the first time they had met and the man her heart started to beat faster for.

The man who had captured her thought with just one smile.

"No lie?"

"No, my little queen."

"I love you too!"she laughed and hugged him.

"Glad you do."

Suddenly they heard the others shout it the last ten seconds till the new year started.

"3."

"Can I-"

"2."

"-kiss-"

"1."

"-you?"

"Happy New Year!"

"Yes."

And while the first fireworks exploded Palladium softly pressed his lips onto Mirta's and for them both it was perfect.


End file.
